Olha
by Claire Genardier
Summary: Olha pra mim. Você olha e não me vê. Finge que não vê. Talvez eu também finja não te ver. Não sei porque. Só olha pra mim. Não me deixe olhar tão só pra você.
1. Chapter 1

Meus dedos tamborilavam no tampo da mesa enquanto eu relia pela milésima vez a mesma frase. Concentração falha, primeiro sinal de cansaço. "Olha pra mim", pensei, "mal consigo manter os olhos abertos!".

- E são só os exames. Espere para ver nos NOMs. – Max Ditroid disse, sentando-se ao meu lado.

Fiz que sim com a cabeça. O quinto ano era deveras difícil para os alunos de Hogwarts, porque a professora Minerva não admitia que nossos resultados fossem baixos. Contudo, para mim era imensamente difícil. Eu era não só a nova monitora de Gryffindor, mas também tinha de estudar em dobro. Pode-se dizer que eu tinha o triplo do trabalho dos meus colegas.

Max estava no mesmo ano que eu, era monitor de Ravenclaw e artilheiro do time de quadribol, então acho que ele, mais do que eu, tinha noção do que era estar atarefado.

Deitei a cabeça sobre o livro e fechei os olhos, pensando em como eu poderia fazer aquilo na frente de alguém que devia estar bem mais cansado que eu.

- Vamos dar uma volta, assim você desperta e já aproveitamos para fazer a ronda. – Max sugeriu e eu concordei. Enfiei as coisas de qualquer modo na mochila e o segui para fora da biblioteca.

Max veio me contando sobre como as festas em sua casa tinham sido boas. Na verdade, era a primeira vez que conseguíamos conversar sozinhos, ao passo que eu sempre saia para as rondas com o outro monitor de Gryffindor, Ryan Caldwell. Gostava de Max porque ele falava bastante e isso me permitia ficar em silêncio, ocasionalmente concordando ou meneando a cabeça, perdida em meus pensamentos. Na verdade, eu ficava pensando em como minha cama deveria estar aconchegante naquele momento, até que ele parou na minha frente.

- Vic? – perguntou, passando a mão na frente do meu rosto.

- Hum? Ah, é, claro, concordo. – respondi, mas percebi que não era aquele tipo de resposta que ele pretendia com sua pergunta que eu sequer escutara.

- Perguntei se vocês se falaram.

- Ah. Quem?

- Você e seu primo.

- Ele não é meu primo! – respondi, meio brava. Aquilo o assustou.

- Desculpe, é que...

- Tudo bem. – disse, fazendo um sinal de "deixa pra lá". – Mas não, ainda não falei com ele. Na verdade, nem preciso. Ele não é, sabe, meu responsável para ficar opinando na minha vida daquela forma. – disse e continuamos andando.

É claro que Max se referia ao incidente na biblioteca duas semanas atrás, quando nos conhecemos. Eu estava ajudando um grupo de alunos com seus estudos quando ele me pedira ajuda extra pouco depois. Concordei, é claro. Ele me contara sobre como seria de grande auxílio, visto que na sua condição de "sempre ocupado" mal tinha tempo para tudo. Mais conversamos do que estudamos e isso se repetiu por diversas noites até que ele me beijou, enquanto procurávamos um livro numa das estantes. O dito cujo "primo" sobre quem Max se referia era Teddy, que por alguma razão estava ali naquele momento e começou a gritar com o pobre garoto.

- Entendi.

- Ele só é extremamente estúpido.

Max deu um riso amarelo meio "é, claro, pode ser".

A verdade era que estava tudo bem até aquele momento, antes do Teddy fazer um escândalo na biblioteca. Nós passávamos as férias juntos desde que eu me entendia por gente – exceto quando eu ia à França, raríssimas vezes – e nunca estivemos tão bem como naquele último final de ano. Não brigamos, não discutimos, ele não comeu meu café da manhã antes que eu chegasse – na verdade até guardou um pouco do seu para mim, "como pagamento por todos esses anos que fiz você passar fome" – e até conseguimos formar uma boa dupla num jogo trouxa que tia Hermione nos ensinara. Estranho até demais, mas não pensei muito naquilo, na verdade senti falta de brigar com ele e um pouco de medo que ele estivesse crescendo muito, sem me esperar. Teddy já estava no seu último ano, e me dava certo incômodo lembrar disso cada vez que o via estudando para os NIEMs com os outros septanistas.

Depois disso, voltamos para Hogwarts e veio aquele escândalo sem razão aparente. Desde então ele não falara mais comigo.

- Mas vamos mudar de assunto. Se eu começar a pensar nisso, vou esquecer aquela maldita frase que eu tanto reli no livro, porque na verdade nem a lembro mais.

Então, Max – um pouco mais relaxado e contente – começou a contar sobre algo que acontecera com ele no Beco Diagonal e eu resolvi que prestaria atenção no que ele dizia. Fiz bem, porque a história era até bem engraçada.

- Mas por que você falou isso ao duende? Sabe que aqueles do Gringotes são bem esquentadinhos... Meu pai disse que uma vez ele...

- Ahn, é, vamos voltar? – Max falou de repente, tentando me girar para o outro lado.

- Quê? Mas nós ainda nem chegamos ao fim desse corredor e ir por aqui é mais perto do que voltar! – exclamei, confusa.

- É bom que você tem tempo para terminar a história. Vem Vic...

- Deixe de ser bobo, ainda temos mais uns vinte minutos e...

Foi aí que eu vi o que ele tentava evitar. Escorados no arco de uma porta entreaberta de uma sala bem a nossa frente, estava uma menina, com suas vestes de Ravenclaw um tanto amassadas, agarrada naquele sempre distinguível monte de cabelos azuis.

- TEDDY! – gritei, sem pensar muito.

Ele soltou a menina e ambos nos olharam confusos. Quando perceberam o que acontecia, Teddy estreitou os olhos e juro que vi, na penumbra de um archote, seus cabelos ficarem vermelhos como o fogo.

- Oi Vic. – ele respondeu, ainda muito próximo da garota.

- O que estão fazendo nessa... digo, o que estão fazendo aqui? – perguntei, tentando ficar calma.

- Ora, acho que estamos nos beijando. – ele disse rápido, seu olhar indo de Max para a menina e voltando para Max.

- Vocês não deviam estar fora da cama!

A essa hora, todos os quadros já haviam despertado e estavam esbravejando conosco. Pouco me importava, na verdade.

- Nós temos permissão. Você mesma conseguiu, esqueceu?

Quando eu retornei das festas, tive a brilhante ideia de pedir McGonagall, a diretora, que nos deixasse ficar na biblioteca além da hora permitida, de modo que tivéssemos mais tempo para estudar.

- Sim, mas era dentro da biblioteca! – eu continuava gritando. Manter a calma não era comigo naquela situação.

Max tentava me acalmar, mas ele mal conseguia dizer alguma coisa, talvez com medo de que eu o estuporasse ou furasse seu olho com a varinha.

- Desculpe, amanhã nos beijaremos dentro da biblioteca. – eu enrubesci e ele pareceu contente. – Parece que vocês descobriram um bom lugar por lá. – Teddy comentou, encarando Max.

Naquele momento, eu avancei para cima dele com a varinha empunhada. Ele fez o mesmo com a varinha dele. Nós duelaríamos ali mesmo se Max não tivesse me desarmado.

- Por que você fez isso?! – virei para ele, gritando.

- Vamos voltar, precisamos estudar. – ele disse, recolhendo minha varinha com um accio.

- É, você e seu namoradinho precisam estudar. – Teddy falou fazendo aquela voz idiota.

Tomei minha varinha da mão de Max antes que ele pudesse evitar e apontei para Teddy e a garota.

- É melhor você e sua namoradinha irem para a biblioteca antes que eu aplique uma detenção aos dois! – foi ai que reconheci a menina, que era a outra monitora de Ravenclaw, também do quinto ano.

- Vá em frente. – ele me encarou com aquela careta de desafio.

- Vic, chega, vem. – Max me puxou. Por ser jogador, ele era bem mais forte que eu e pouco adiantou minha resistência. Em verdade, o que fiz foi olhar bem na cara de Teddy e depois beijar Max com ferocidade. Eles ficaram bastante surpresos Aproveitei esta como uma deixa e puxei Max para longe dali.

No caminho inteiro, eu não disse nada. Pisava forte e Max me seguia, também sem falar. Ao chegarmos na biblioteca, disse que não estava mais a fim de estudar e voltei para meu dormitório. Enquanto eu andava, sentia vontade de socar alguma coisa, de ter dado um soco na cara daquela garota de Ravenclaw. Também sentia vontade de chorar, como se algo estivesse muito errado dentro de mim. Depois, afundei na cama. "Você estava com ciúme. Tinha de ser você ali, não é?", uma vozinha sussurrou dentro da minha cabeça antes que eu caísse no sono.


	2. Chapter 2

Nas semanas que se sucederam, eu mesma evitei falar, encontrar ou olhar para a cara de Teddy. Em contrapartida, passava o máximo de tempo que conseguia com Max, estudando e ouvindo ele falar. Assim foi até os exames, que excepcionalmente aos quintanistas e septanistas seriam realizados mais cedo, em função dos NOMs e NIEMs.

Saí da minha sala de exame bem mais aliviada e como achava que tinha ido bem, resolvi dar a mim mesma uma folga. Max me acompanhou até os jardins e ficamos deitados embaixo de uma árvore vendo a Lula Gigante jogar água em quem chegava muito à beira do lago; um programa bem hogwartiano.

- Você vai à Hogsmead este final de semana? – Max perguntou, mexendo numa mecha do meu cabelo.

- Vou. Vai ser legal. Molly e eu já combinamos de ir na filial da loja de tio George ver se ele está por lá.

- Ah. Vic... na verdade ia te convidar para ir comigo. – arqueei uma sobrancelha. – Naquela casa de chá, sabe, ou só passear mesmo.

- Ah... Claro, pode ser.

Ele ficou contente e me deu um beijo curto.

Dois dias depois, fomos juntos à Hogsmead. Como ele não queria que eu cancelasse meus planos, foi comigo até a loja de tio George, que estava lá. Enquanto eu conversava com meu tio, Max foi olhar as prateleiras de produtos que eu conhecia de cor e salteado. Depois, fomos para a casa de chá.

Era um lugar estranhamente confortável, embora tivesse um forte cheiro adocicado que estava me deixando meio tonta. Max, que parecia tão embriagado pelo cheiro quanto eu, ficou mais quieto, deixou que eu falasse mais. Não que eu tivesse muito para dizer, então falava muito sobre pouca coisa e ele, gentil, ria e fingia rir.

- Vic, tenho uma coisa para te pedir...

- Hum? – o encarei, confusa.

- Olha... é que já fazem dois meses que nós estamos saindo e eu pensei que talvez você quisesse... sabe... namo... – mas antes que ele pudesse terminar a frase, ele começou a fazer uma careta muito estranha, como se fosse cuspir algo (fiquei com medo que fosse um anel de compromisso).

- O que aconte... Max?

Aí seu rosto começou a ficar roxo. Ele respirava com muita dificuldade pela boca até que... ploft. Sangue começou a jorrar de seu nariz com se não houvesse amanhã.

Corri até ele e deitei sua cabeça para trás, pensando num feitiço que estancasse aquele sangramento todo. Mas espera, eu conhecia aquilo...

- Você comeu alguma coisa na loja do meu tio? – perguntei, atônita.

- Seu... primo... – ele tentava dizer pausadamente, de modo que não engolisse o sangue que jorrava incessante de seu nariz. Naquele momento, todos os outros clientes do lugar e duas garçonetes nos olhavam desesperados. – James... bala... verde... disse feijã... aí comi.

- Nugá sangra-nariz. – conclui.

Embora parecesse que ele não tinha entendido – e me surpreendia que alguém não conhecesse os famosos nugás -, Max continuava com aquela hemorragia nasal.

- Faz... algo... Vic!

- Desculpa, não dá! – falei, tentando ajuda-lo a achar uma posição confortável. – Tem que esperar o efeito passar ou voltar à loja e pegar o corta efeito!

- Então... faz!

- Você vai ficar aqui sozinho?

- Faz Ic! – ele disse, o sangramento só aumentando.

Pedi a uma garçonete que ficasse de olho nele e corri de volta para a loja de tio George. Quando cheguei, a pessoa mais indesejada com quem eu podia cruzar estava por ali, rindo enquanto falava com Fred e James.

- James! – gritei e ele olhou para mim. – POR QUE VOCÊ FEZ AQUILO?

- Eu? O que eu fiz? – ele se fez de desentendido.

- Você sabe muito bem o que fez! Me dê logo a porcaria do corta efeito!

- Bom Vic, posso verificar com o Fred se no estoque tem disponível... É porque muitos bobões comem algumas coisas aqui sem saber o que são e...

- CALA A BOCA E VAI!

Ele se virou para o depósito junto com Fred e foram rindo, no passo mais lento que podiam dar.

- VAI OU EU TE ESTUPORO DAQUI! – aí eles aceleraram. Mas não muito... Foi naquele instante que percebi que a outra pessoa também ria.

- Do que você está rindo, imbecil?

- Nada. Cadê seu namoradinho? Pensei que já o tivesse transformado num chaveiro. Um chaveiro bem sangrento...

- Foi você!

- O que?

- Você mandou o James dar o nugá para o Max enquanto eu estava distraída!

Teddy fez uma cara de inocente.

- Eu não fiz nada, Vic.

Aí enquanto os meninos saiam do depósito, pulei para cima de Fred e apontei minha varinha para sua cabeça.

- Foi o Teddy quem mandou?

- O que? – Fred parecia assustado.

- Foi ele quem mandou vocês darem isso ao Max? Fale Fred, ou juro por Merlin que te transformo num pudim agora mesmo!

Teddy posicionou-se entre nós e tomou minha varinha.

- Não vai transformar ninguém em pudim. Fred deve ser um pudim horrível.

- CALA A BOCA LUPIN! – gritei, enquanto tentava bater nele. Ele, pelo contrário, só ria da minha falha tentativa. Teddy, assim como Max, era bem grande. – Me dá essa porcaria aqui Fred! – tomei o corta efeito das mãos dele e sai em disparada até a casa de chá, ignorando os três imbecis que riam incessantemente.

Bem a tempo cheguei ao meu destino, pois até a xícara em frente a Max transbordava sangue misturado ao chá. Enfiei o corta efeito em sua boca, sem muita cerimônia, e mandei ele engolir. Imediatamente, o sangramento reduziu até estancar.

Definitivamente não tinha sido um bom encontro.

Na segunda feira que se seguiu, as coisas não melhoraram. Durante uma partida de quadribol entre – tinha de ser – Gryffindor e Ravenclaw, Teddy, que era o batedor, acertou os dois balaços em Max, ao mesmo tempo, de um jeito que ele foi imediatamente levado para a enfermaria com uma perna quebrada e alguns ossos fraturados. O time de Gryffindor levou duas faltas por isso, mas nada que pudesse expulsar Teddy – afinal, ele não fizera mais do que sua função. Gryffindor venceu.

Ao final do jogo, subi correndo para ver Max. Ele resmungava de dor enquanto seus ossos se regeneravam com aqueles remédios horríveis de Madame Pomfrey.

- Desculpe por isso, Max. - falei, tentando esconder meu ódio com condolências. Max, por sorte, não era lá muito bom em ler pessoas.

- Ele é um batedor, é o que ele tem que fazer. - disse ele, dando um sorriso um tanto irônico. - Ai!

- Desculpa! - imediatamente, notei que apoiara meu cotovelo sobre seu antebraço. - Olha Max, não foi só isso...

- Como assim?

Respirei fundo. Por que logo agora, Teddy?

- Teddy... Ele mandou James te dar... o nugá. Aquele dia em Hogsmead.

- QUÊ? – ele gritou.

- Silêncio! – Madame Pomfrey berrou do outro lado.

- Eu sei! Não sei porque ele fez isso!

- VIC! – Max contorceu o rosto com a dor. – Não é possível!

- O que Max?

- Vocês dois, silêncio ou te coloco pra dormir e a mocinha vai ser banida daqui!

- Você não notou ainda?

- Notei o que?

- Ele está com ciúme de você!

De repente, senti meu rosto congelar. Minha boca semi abriu-se, mas eu não tinha nada a dizer. Ah, como eu desejava que não fosse isso!

- Mas isso já é loucura, Victoire.

- Você quem é louco! - berrei, e por um instante me perguntei porque eu estava tão brava com quem deveria ser a vítima da história.

- Mocinha, saia! – ignorei a enfermeira de novo.

Madame Pomfrey agarrou a gola de minha capa e começou a me puxar.

- Eu avisei!

- Vai Victoire, e é melhor a gente não ficar junto, ou eu vou acabar morren... Ai! – ele resmungou enquanto uma enfermeira despejava um remédio em sua boca e tapava seu nariz.

- Mas Max... eu...

- Saia mocinha! – Madame Pomfrey me puxava cada vez mais. Percebi que ele começava a cair no sono. Resolvi que ia sair dali por conta própria. Enquanto caminhava a passos largos no corredor da enfermaria, minha cabeça girava. As coisas pareciam absurdamente confusas. Eu precisava falar com ele.


	3. Chapter 3

Assim que deixei a enfermaria, corri para os vestiários do campo de quadribol. Sem muita cerimônia, fui invadindo o vestiário masculino.

- TEDDY! THEODORUS! – gritava, sem ligar para o bando de homens, alguns trajando só as cuecas.

Teddy estava mais ao fundo. Ele conversava com o capitão da equipe e ria falando da vitória. Cheguei lhe dando tapas onde podia enquanto ele tentava desviar.

- Sua doida... Victoire... o que está fazendo!?

- Infantil... idiota... você... podia... matado... ele! – a cada palavra, eu lhe dava um tapa. Sentia meus olhos lacrimejarem.

- Você... invade... o banheiro... masculino... hey... CHEGA! – ele segurou meus braços e me encarou. – Você tem que sair, tá assustando todo mundo.

- Me... solta!

- Só se você prometer se comportar. – ele parecia segurar uma risada, mas eu não parei de me debater. – Vai, colabore.

- Minha varinha... você... devolve... mim! – eu me debatia; um esforço deveras inútil quando meus braços estavam presos com firmeza.

Teddy rolou os olhos.

- Encontro vocês lá em cima. - anunciou aos colegas de time. Depois, ele me jogou sobre seu ombro e me carregou para o lado de fora do vestiário.

- Fica quieta!

- Eu quero minha varinha! E depois eu vou matar você com ela!

- Então não vai tê-la de volta.

- Me devolve Teddy!

- Não!

- Sim!

- Não!

- SIM!

- Você vai me matar?

- Não, só vou te cortar em doze mil pedacinhos e jogar para a Lula!

Teddy pareceu achar aquilo engraçado. Logo, senti que meus pés retomavam ao chão. Já estávamos bem longe dos vestiários. Acho que era algum lugar atrás da torre de Gryffindor. Obviamente, não havia sinal de vida ali.

- Com calma, Vic. – ele sacou minha varinha dos bolsos de suas vestes de quadribol e a segurou no alto, longe do meu alcance. – Se comporte.

– Ok, me dê.

- Sem feitiços, azarações, maldições ou golpes, ok?

- Ok.

Devagar, ele me entregou a varinha e eu tive que me segurar muito para não enfiá-la no nariz dele.

- Agora pode voltar para o seu namoradinho machucado. – Teddy ficou sério de repente e virou-se rumo ao vestiário.

- Ele terminou comigo. – disse, me lembrando da "conversa" que tínhamos tido agora pouco. Eu era muito boa em segurar choros, mas eu não liguei quando uma lágrima escorreu pela minha bochecha.

Teddy parou de andar, mas não se virou para mim.

- Só para você saber. – eu falei, e saí andando sem olhar para trás. Contudo, ele me seguiu.

- Espera.

Parei. Dessa vez fui eu quem não olhou para trás.

- Eu não o queria matar.

Não respondi.

- De verdade. Machucar um pouco, talvez...

- Você é um idiota. - gritei, chorando cada vez mais. - Aquela sua namoradinha vai me pagar!

- Ela não é minha namorada. Nem sei o nome dela.

Oh Merlin, como ele era idiota.

- Muito legal da sua parte.

- Vic...

Virei-me para ele.

– O que é? – coloquei as mãos na cintura.

- Desculpa.

Ok, era a última coisa que eu esperava ouvir.

- Quê?

- Desculpa. Fui infantil. E... - ele secou algumas lágrimas do meu rosto com seu dedo indicador.

- Muito.

- É que... a gente só briga... eu não queria brigar com você... e agora você está chorando...

- Eu prefiro quando você briga comigo. – as palavras pularam da minha boca.

- Imaginei que diria isso. – ele deu um meio sorriso. Que idiota! Aproximei-me dele. – Por isso quis criar um pouco de confusão, quando você pareceu entediada com minha tentativa de ser gentil.

- Você... Teddy... Lupin... imbecil... irresponsável... - disse, dando socos em seu peito com os punhos fechados.

- Hey, você prometeu que não ia me bater!

Incessante, continuei desferi tapas onde eu podia alcançar. Ele me abraçou firme contra ele mesmo.

- Me solta! - pedi, mas eu não queria sair dali. Era confortável. Oh Merlin, o que aconteceu comigo?

Acho que nunca tinha estado tão perto dele. Na verdade, percebera que raramente o abraçava. E nunca tão forte daquele jeito. Não que eu o estivesse abraçando, eu nem sabia onde meus braços estavam mais. E Merlin, como ele era alto e... forte! Percebi que sua boca se mexia mas eu não ouvia som algum. Estava mais interessada em como os olhos dele me encaravam tão de perto e como seu pomo de adão se movia sob a pele enquanto ele falava. E os olhos dele! Qual fora a última vez que eu vira a cor natural deles? Naquele momento, estavam num tom extremamente escuro.

Percebi que sua metamorfomagia era intrigantemente... sexy. E por que diabos seus cabelos estavam mudando tão incessantemente de cor? Azul, verde, marrom, preto, vermelho, azul, amarelo, rosa chiclete, branco, azul claro... ou seria azul turquesa? Notei também que eu nunca havia visto como eles realmente eram.

- Victoire? – ele me deu uma sacudida de leve.

- Qual a cor natural do seus cabelos? – minha voz saiu estranhamente embriagada.

- Ahn... quê? - ele pareceu confuso. Porém, meneou a cabeça e seus cabelos retomaram o tom azul cotidiano. - Você ouviu o que eu disse?

- Não. Nem quero. – mesmo que aquela fosse minha resposta brava e sem educação, eu continuava com a voz melosa.

- Certo. Só me desculpe. – acho que então ele percebeu a pouca distância entre nós. – Por isso também. – falou, rolando os olhos do corpo dele para o meu, mas não me soltou. Me senti aliviada. Parecia que se ele me soltasse, eu iria cair.

- Você... Quer dizer, Max disse... você está com ciúme de mim?

- Sim. – foi uma resposta tão direta que me pegou de surpresa.

- Por quê? Não é como se você fosse meu pai.

- Não! – ele se afastou um pouco. Não faça isso! Contudo, eu ainda podia sentir seu cheiro. Não o de suor, o cheiro dele mesmo. Embriagante, mas de um jeito gostoso, diferente daquela casa de chá em Hogsmead. – Vic... Pensei que você fosse mais esperta... – ele rolou os olhos. – E percebesse que eu gosto de você. De um jeito... além do normal... entende?

Imediatamente, lembrei-me daquela vozinha dentro da minha cabeça algumas noites atrás.

Não tive, contudo, muito tempo para pensar. Instantes depois, a boca quente de Teddy encontrou a minha e ele me beijou. Durante muito tempo, ele me beijou.

Não eram como os beijos de Max. Não tinha só calor, tinha outra coisa também. Acho que meus pés tinham deixado de tocar o chão. Quando ele afastou a boca dele, eu continuei de olhos fechados, como se eu ainda não tivesse terminado.

- Pode olhar... – ele respondeu.

Abri os olhos e vi que eu o abraçava pelo pescoço, assim com ele abraçava minha cintura. Ele me levantava um pouco no ar e por alguma razão eu estava sobre seus pés.

- Parece que você gostou.

Fiquei sem reação. Não me movi, não falei. Só pisquei um pouco e o encarei. Aí ele riu meio nervoso.

- Ou não... Por favor, diz algo... Me sinto horrível... Me desculpa...

Então avancei para ele noutro beijo.


	4. Chapter 4

- A gente não devia... – Teddy comentou, enquanto eu lhe guiava pela mão num corredor escuro do castelo.

- Na verdade estou só fazendo meu trabalho de monitora. Quem não devia é você. – soltei um riso baixo.

- Você sabe que não foi isso o que eu quis dizer.

Parei de andar e olhei para ele. Parecia extremamente sério.

- O que foi, Teddy?

- Ah, Vic... – suas costas encostaram na parede e ele escorregou até sentar-se no chão. Olhei para ele de braços cruzados. – Pare de me encarar assim. – e sorriu.

- Ninguém sabe. – garanti-lhe, ajoelhando na frente dele.

- Eu queria que soubessem... Mas parece tão errado... E o seu pai... Ele vai me matar...

- Não, não vai. – eu ri. – Ele gosta de você...

- Sim, de mim, o Teddy, o afilhado do Harry, o filho da Tonks e do Lupin. Não eu, o Teddy, namorado da filha dele.

Arqueei uma sobrancelha.

- Desde quando somos namorados?

- Não foi o que eu quis dizer... é... não sei, é que... – ele respondia, nervoso.

- Olha Teddy, já tem uma semana que é assim. Desde, você sabe...

- Mas não parece certo quando se tem de fazer às escondidas. – ok, eu não sabia como retrucar aquilo.

Desde aquela tarde no campo de quadribol, Teddy e eu passamos a nos encontrar nos horários de estudo. Tudo começou na primeira noite depois do beijo, enquanto eu estudava com alguns colegas na biblioteca. Um bilhetinho veio voando até mim e pousou em cima do meu livro. Antes que alguém visse (ou ele queimasse), recolhi e o li. Dizia: "estante do beijo, daqui a cinco minutos. Seja discreta." Olhei para ele, que explicava a um colega septanista alguma coisa em seu livro. Sem dúvida, e eu nem sabia como tinha ideia disso, aquela era a caligrafia dele.

Fingi ir buscar um livro qualquer e quando cheguei a tal estante, não havia mais ninguém lá, só uma cabeleira azul escura, cujo dono passava o indicador pelos livros empoeirados, como se deliberasse sobre qual tinha mais poeira ou o título mais longo e curioso.

- Oi. – chamei baixinho. Ele se virou para mim.

Imediatamente, antes que eu pensasse, já estávamos nos beijando, meu corpo preso pelo dele contra a estante em que ele estivera segundos atrás.

- Oi. – ele respondeu sorrindo, sem abrir os olhos, a ponta de seu nariz encostada no meu.

Acariciei seus cabelos, penteando-os com meus dedos.

- Você não ia gostar de saber o que eu sinto agora. – ele riu.

- Conte-me. – pedi, encarando-o.

- Não posso... É feio...

- Teddy! – exclamei, afastando ele um pouco de mim. Eu ficaria brava, mas ele tinha um sorriso tão lindo que me fez sorrir também.

- Eu não falei nada! – Teddy se defendeu e me prendeu em seu abraço. – Só queria te ver. E beijar.

Esta foi a primeira das nossas várias escapadas durante a semana. Pouco depois da hora de estudo terminada – tinha de ser assim, se eu quisesse aproveitar cada minuto para meus NOMs e cada minuto dele –, levei-o para vasculhar os corredores do castelo comigo. Posso confessar, com culpa mas sem arrependimento, que não era para monitorar outros alunos além dele. É por isso que hoje estávamos ali.

- Seu pai vai me matar, Vic. Harry vai me matar, Vic. Minha avó vai me matar, Vic.

- Ninguém vai matar você, Teddy.

- Você que não sabe... Eles me colocam dentro da casa deles, me criam como um deles, e eu namoro a menina deles? Que tipo de mal agradecido eu sou?

Meneei a cabeça.

- Olha, Teddy, ninguém vai pensar isso de você, viu? Mas se você quiser parar de me beijar ou se encontrar comigo...

- Não! – ele segurou meu braço. Eu sorri.

- Sabia que diria isso. - acariciei seu rosto.

- Por que não machuquei seus namorados antes?

- Porque eu não tinha namorados.

- Por que você não machucou as minhas, então? Assim eu saberia que não precisava descontar noutras minha frustração em não ter você.

Olhei-o de cara feia.

- Não fale assim.

- Eu sei que é ruim, mas era assim. Quer dizer, as vezes até foi legal, mas... Sempre foi meu conforto, dada a ideia de que você jamais seria minha... – então ele parou e me olhou. – Desculpa, não quis dizer que você é minha, não desse jeito, quer dizer... assim...

- Você é melhor beijando que falando, sabia? – dei-lhe um sorriso. – E só para você saber, eu te aposto que todos vão adorar meu namorado.

Então, Teddy deu o sorriso mais resplandecente e feliz e contagiante que eu já vira na vida. E ele estava lindo assim.

- Você é minha namorada.

- Você disse, então eu sou. – sorri com ele e beijei seus lábios pela milésima vez naquela noite.

No dia seguinte, desci para tomar meu café mais contente que nunca. Teddy sentou-se ao meu lado e acho que pareceu bem óbvio que já estávamos de bem; ao menos para Jay, que de tempos em tempos nos observava, fazendo aquelas caretas marotas que só alguém chamado James Sirius poderia conseguir.

- Vic, você podia me ajudar a estudar, não acha? – ele perguntou quando Teddy resolveu cortar uma fatia de torta para mim sem que eu pedisse.

- Claro Jay, depois que suas aulas acabarem, estarei na biblioteca.

- Tenho treino de quadribol. Precisaria que fosse no horário da noite. – oh Jay... Por que isso?

- Certo.

- Será que eu poderia usar do horário extra de vocês? – aí ele fez um sinal com os olhos que englobava Teddy e eu.

- Não! – Teddy respondeu antes de mim. Todos os Weasley/Potter mais próximos o encararam, surpresos. – Quer dizer... – ele pareceu desconcertado.

- O horário extra é só para quintanistas e septanistas. – tratei de lhe ajudar.

- Poxa... Eu realmente precisava.

- Jay, você está no segundo ano. Não precisa de ajuda. – Molly indagou, com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Uma ajudinha sempre é bem vinda. Principalmente quando vem de alguém próximo, não é? – ele sorriu.

- Hum, claro. – Teddy e eu respondemos em uníssono.

- Bom, preciso ir. Passem bem. Depois falamos sobre a ajudinha, certo? – Jay falou, dirigindo-se a mim e Teddy. Depois, levantou da mesa e saiu puxando Fred.

- Eu também já vou... Você podia me acompanhar, Teddy? Preciso que carregue alguns livros para mim até a biblioteca. – justifiquei-me para que ninguém fizesse mais perguntas.

- Claro. Já te encontro, só vou terminar de comer esse empadão e... – mas ele não completou a frase, pois eu sibilei um "agora!" e Teddy tratou de me acompanhar.

Enquanto nos afastávamos do Salão Principal e eu observava tudo ao nosso redor, garantindo que estivéssemos longe de ouvidos curiosos, cochichei para meu namorado: - Jay sabe.

- Sim. – para minha surpresa, ele até que concordou com facilidade. – Eu devia ter imaginado. Aquele maldito mapa...

Ah, claro! O Mapa do Maroto, aquela relíquia que Jay escondia dentro de seu malão desde que o furtara da mesa de tio Harry. O Mapa mostrava qualquer um em Hogwarts. Obviamente que a proximidade entre Teddy Lupin e Victoire Weasley num corredor vazio por diversas noites era extremamente suspeito.

- O que faremos? – Teddy perguntou, nervoso.

- Suborná-lo, é claro. Poderíamos ameaçar contar que ele furtou o Mapa e...

- Não iria dar certo, Vic. Harry já sabe. Estava fácil demais, ali, numa gaveta qualquer.

Claro, tio Harry, a única pessoa nesse mundo que ainda conseguia estar um passo à frente de Jay. Às vezes.

- Então não faremos nada. Você acha que ele contaria, escreveria à tia Ginny? – perguntei.

- Não sei. Deveríamos falar com ele. Mais tarde, você sabe.

Concordei, mas a verdade é que eu estava bem mais tranquila que Teddy quanto à isso. Não entendia porque minha família – quer dizer, nossa família – ficaria brava com ele, de modo algum. Estranhamente, isso me despertou um sentimento de acalento, como se Teddy planejasse nosso namoro há anos e quisesse que tudo fosse perfeito, como eram as famílias antigas, com um pedido formal ao pai da menina. Ele era extremamente fofo!

- Que foi, Vic?

- Hum?

- Você está sorrindo feito boba.

- Ah, nada. Tenho que ir para a aula. Vejo você mais tarde. – dei-lhe um beijo no rosto e, após conferir rapidamente os arredores, depositei um curto beijo em seus lábios surpresos.

Mais tarde, após Teddy, James e Fred saírem do treino de quadribol, resolvi que os encontraria na biblioteca para decidirmos o que seria do nosso futuro.

Avistei Teddy primeiro, que caminhava bem à frente de Jay e Fred; os dois vinham me encarando com seus sorrisos marotos. Surpreendentemente, Teddy me cumprimentou com um beijo nos lábios, seguida de uma expressão de "eles já sabem, fazer o quê?".

- Imaginei. – Jay concluiu para si mesmo. – Não se preocupem, ninguém saberá. Não agora. – e estreitou os olhos, como se considerasse uma razão para livrar nossa cara.

Isso realmente nos poupou de uma conversa extremamente desconcertante com ele, mas infelizmente nos deixou com o benefício da dúvida. Sua vida e do seu namorado nas mãos de James Potter e Fred Weasley; você não ia querer isso.

De certa forma, concluí mais tarde, não havia razão para pânico ali em Hogwarts. Sabia que Molly nunca nos deduraria. Fora meus três primos, não tinha com o que me preocupar por agora.

- Acho que não devíamos mais nos esconder, sabe? – propus para Teddy enquanto ele me ajudava com alguns feitiços na biblioteca.

- Não sei... James é bem volátil...

- Mas ele já sabe. Não mudaria nada. Você confia nele?

- Bom, confio, mas é melhor não o irritarmos.

- De que modo faríamos isso? – como aquele pirralho poderia ter tanto poder sobre minha vida, hein?

- Xingá-lo, priva-lo de nossa companhia quando ele estiver por perto... Coisas assim, sabe? Jay é bem chantagista quando quer, mas ele não fará nada por enquanto. – Teddy confirmou. Na verdade, acho que ele tentava se convencer que o que dissera era verdade. Contudo, Teddy conhecia James desde que ele nascera, era praticamente seu irmão mais velho e tinha tanta influência sobre ele quanto eu tinha com Dominique, minha irmã, por isso acho que estávamos seguros. Mas só acho.

- Então a gente assume? Pelo menos aqui na escola.

Teddy fez com a cabeça que sim.

- Bom, gosto disso. – respondi, um sorriso se formando em meus lábios.

Ele retribuiu o sorriso e me beijou ali mesmo, em público. Nada de estante dos beijos ou corredor vazio durante a ronda – isso também continuou, mas nosso namoro não se limitava mais àquele espaço.


End file.
